Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way
by anubisd101
Summary: What if instead of the gang meeting at Anubis House, they meet online through a group game? What will the game bring to their lives? What happens when they beet the game? More secrets lie inside the Legend of Anubis then this group of 12 kids know. Third Genre: Drama
1. Introduction

**I CAME UP WITH THIS AT SCHOOL! SORRY THAT I'M NOT UPDATING ANOTHER STORY, BUT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS ONE! YOU CAN'T PIN ME DOWN, I'M NOT THE ONLY AUTHOR WHO DOES THIS! BUT, ANYWAY...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

I'm Nina Martin. I live in America with my Gran, my Aunt Chelsea, and my cousin Eddie. Me and Eddie share a room, we're not that rich, this house is not that big, and this is my only family left. My parents died when I was little, I barley remember them.

I was doing school work while listening to music, because Eddie was also in the room on the computer talking threw some microphone to his friends. He plays the weirdest video games. He saves up his allowance to buy video games, so he can play and talk to total strangers! He claims they're the best friends he's ever had. I can't blame him, they understand him because they're just like him: Video game obsessed, trouble making strangers that are there to win.

He tells me all about it, because he wants me to try it. I would never touch a controller again in my life! Whoops! That came out wrong! Ok, fine, yes. I used to play video games, when I was 12. I'm 16, and Eddie and his mom have only been living here for two years. I stopped playing at age 13 because I lost all my friends to video games. I chose to play, then to have a social life with friends and family. I'd never tell Eddie any of this, if I did, he'd get me right back into video games.

Eddie says that he has 4 friends that like all the same games he does; three guys, and one girl. Their screen names are _Master Mind_, _A Dog_, _Big Mac_, and _Trixie_; Eddie's screen name is _ETM_. But because they're all such good friends, they all know each other's real names; Jerome Clark, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell, and Patricia Williamson. Eddie spends way too much time talking to them!

I actually have been considering playing video games again. I mean, I let it affect me once, I learned my lesson, and won't let it happen again. I'll think about it when I'm done with my homework.

* * *

_1 hour later (Still Nina's POV)_

* * *

I finished all of my homework. Time to do some research! I like to do research before I do anything. I went onto my favorite old website, where it had all of my favorite video games that I used to play. I haven't been on here in 2 years! It felt good to be back! I smiled at the fact I still had a lot if followers; 67. Three of them were on; it was really late. I noticed that my best friend still fallowed me. Her name was Madison. She was one of the best video gamers ever! We tied up ever single round we played, it was fun.

The reason I went on here is because this website also gives you suggestions on what games it thinks you might like. I was surprised to see that I was still a platinum member; it's been 2 years, how can I still be a platinum member?! Then it hit me: my high score. I hit the highest score in history on the hardest game to exist! That was the last game I ever played; it's what made me quit, when I shouldn't have.

I looked under suggestions, it had three: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, James Bond 007: Blood Stone, and Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way.

That last one surprised me. Legend of Anubis? Like, the Egyptian god of death Anubis? Weird. But, video game titles are weird. I clicked on the link to the Legend of Anubis one. It brought me to a page that said at the top:

_**Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way **_

_**COMING SOON!** _

So, it wasn't out yet. I looked at the date, it was coming out in three days all over North America, and in some parts of The United Kingdom, and South America. Did I mention that Eddie's friends are British? Well, they are.

It was coming out in GameStop, BestBuy, Walmart, Kmart, ect. I'll go to GameStop, it's really close. The three days will give me enough time to catch up, and remind myself what it was like to play video games. I'll start off with something simple, like Minecraft. Eddie was in the living room on 9 different video games; one on his phone, his computer, his tablet, the living room TV (we have 3 TVs, the others are in the bedrooms), his DS, DSI, DSIXL, 3DS, and 3DSXL. He is video game obsessed. That's ok, I will be too.

* * *

**I KNOW, A LITTLE CHEEP FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT TRUST ME, IT GETS MUCH BETTER! AND SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I USUALLY WRITE A LOT MORE THEN THAT! SORRY! BYE GUYS! :) REVIEW!**


	2. Back to Normal

Nina's POV

Today is the day! _Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way _comes out today. GameStop opens at 8:00 a.m. I woke up at 7:30 a.m. I got up, took a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed ( ninas_outfit_legend_anubis_find/set?id=105265300 ), did my makeup, ate breakfast, and grabbed the coupon I printed out online. The game was a lot of money, but I knew it was going to be worth it. I tried to get my old microphone head set to work, but I remembered that I threw away all of the cords 2 years ago. So, I needed a new set of everything. It's a good thing that I'm not dumb, and I saved up my money. I began to count it, as I walked out the door. My Aunt Chelsea was awake. I told I was going out, as I hid my money. I don't want questions. I want it to be a surprise!

I went out back and grabbed my skateboard. I'm gonna be totally honest; I was once a geek/rebel/trouble maker. I used to play video games, do what I want, skate with my friends, all that kind of stuff. Now, I'm a nerd/helper/trouble stopper. I like who I've become, and I'm not gonna let that completely go, but...I just want to have some fun.

My skate board is really old, I might need a new one. The shop's not far from here.I checked the time; 7:56 a.m. I still have a few minuets till GameStop opens, I guess I could run down there quickly. I walked along the sidewalk, making my way to the skate shop; it had everything that had to do with skating there.

I walked into the shop, and walked to the skate board isle. I got a few weird looks from the guys, considering I am a girl. I bought a skate board that was black on the top, and a galaxy type picture on the bottom. It's a known fact that a skater's skate board is like their hand print. I'm mysterious, and so is a galaxy.

I skated down to GameStop about 10 minuets late. I pulled on the front door, and when it opened, I saw a girl with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes get in my way.

"Excuse me," the girl said. She turned sideways, and walked away. I saw through the bag she was holding she got _Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way_. They must be going fast! Gotta get one before they're out.

I ran in, and asked the guy behind the counter where they were. He pointed towards the isle I saw big boxes in. I replied a "thank you", and headed for the isleI picked up one of the boxes, and examined it. Inside, all I saw was a black remote with a clear top that probably lights up when you play, a black and gold pyramid which I recognized as the main control where you plug in the TV to it, and a head set. Great! Now I don't have to buy a head set separately! I took the box to the counter, and paid for it. I looked around to see if there was anything else I wanted; I saw a bunch of video games, but I can get those another time.

I grabbed my bag, and headed home. Eddie was on the couch playing the X-box.

"Hey Eddie," I said to him.

"Hey," he said looking surprised. He put his game on pause, and stood up. "When did you leave? And why are you dressed like that? And what's in the bag?" He asked.

"I left at eight, I like this outfit, and FYI a video game is in this bag." I said answering his questions in order.

"You bought a video game? Yeah right!" He said laughing. I took out the box, and he stopped laughing. "You...you...you..." He never finished. I walked away rolling my eyes. I was going to play the game, I could tell it was going to be fun!

* * *

Eddie's POV

Nina bought the new video game Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way. How did she know about that? What is she gonna do with it? Why would she buy a video game? I needed to relax. Eating is relaxing! I went to the kitchen and started eating cookies.

"Don't eat too many cookies, or you'll turn into one!" Nina's Gran walked through the kitchen's open door. She let me call he Gran.

"Hey Gran," I said to her with a smile. I looked at the kitchen clock, it was almost time for lunch, that might be what she's doing.

"Hi sweetie. Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Is something wrong with Nina, she just locked her self in your two's room?" She said looking worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm sure she just wants to fail in peace." I replied. Nina. Bought. A. Video. Game! She's gonna fail!

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"She just bought a video game that just came out, and I'm sure she..." I couldn't finish, she cut me off.

"What?!" She looked fearful and worried. "Oh no! Nina! Get out here right now!" She yelled. Nina came walking out.

"Yeah Gran?" Nina asked.

"You bought a video game? I thought you gave that up 2 years ago!" Gran said. Wait, what?! Nina used to play video games?!

"Gran, don't worry! I'm not gonna let it take over my life again! Promise!" Nina said explaining something I don't understand. She walked out, and Gran sighed. I couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief, or a sigh of disappointment.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked Gran. She frowned at me.

"When Nina was 12, she started playing video games. But they eventually took over her life, where to the point of her having no social life with anybody but that microphone thing she used to talk into. She gave up video games a couple months before you and your mom came to live with us. She hasn't touched a video game sense then." Gran said. I had no idea Nina was a professional video game player! I had to tell the gang! but I had to do one other thing first.

I had my mom drive me down to GameStop, where I bought the same game Nina did. It sounded kinda boring, because it's named after some Egyptian god, but Nina had to know what she was doing if she was a pro.

I went home, and called Jerome; yes, I have my video game friends' numbers. It was way more convenient! He answered.

(Italics= Jerome| Underline= Eddie)

_"Hello?"_

"Jerome! You need to go out and buy a game, dude! And tell Alfie, Mick, and Patricia to too!"

_"Why_?"

"Because I just found that my cousin is a professional video game player! She just bought the new game Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way, and so did I! You guys gotta buy it!"

_Wait, did you just say she?_

Yeah, I had no idea until, like, a half hour ago! But I doubt she'll beat me, I am a pro too. And so are you, Alfie, Mick, and Trixie!

_I still can't believe Patricia used her nick name as her screen name. Alright, I'll text them. Call you when We're all back home._

K, see ya.

_Bye_

* * *

Nina's POV

I hooked up the game to my bedroom TV. It took a while to load, so I took the time to read over the instructions. I took out a folded piece of white paper; weird, instructions are usually 3 miles long. I opened it up and there was only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I hooked up the game to the living room TV. It took a while to load, so I took the time to read over the instructions, and surprisingly, it was just one page. Scratch that, it was only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Jerome's POV

Me, Alfie, Mick, and Patricia had all got our games. Eddie texted me the name, and a weird one it was; _Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way_. What a weird title. Trixie knew what Anubis was because of her two friends, that are extreme nerds, Joy Mercer, and Fabian Rutter; Anubis was the Egyptian god of death. Which makes this game even weirder, but sounds like a lot of fun.

Patricia talked Joy, and Fabian into getting the game too; even though they don't even know how to hold a joystick in their hand. But, more pupils = more fun!

When I got home, I plugged the game into my bedroom TV; my sister didn't like the noise that all my games made. While it loaded, I got a soda, and read the instructions. I never read the instructions for any other game, but something told me that this wasn't just any game.

I unfolded the one paged set of instruction to see that there was only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Alfie's POV

I just bought a new video game! And it's named after the Egyptian god of death! Weird...

Anyway, I can't wait to play! As soon as I got home, I plugged it into my TV, and was sad that it took so long to load. Might as well do something to pass the time; like instructions! I sometimes read instructions, but not usually. But there has to be a lot on here if it's taking this long to load. I opened up the instructions, and was surprised to see it was only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Mick's POV

I just got some weird new video game called _Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way_. I'm not even gonna bore you with the facts that Fabian kept blabbering on about the whole way to GameStop and back! He's a nerd, but he's my best mate.

I plugged it in right when I got home. Dad yelled at me on how I should be studying, and not playing video games, but I never listen to him. It took forever to load! I decided the wisest thing to do is read the instructions. I pulled out one page to see that it only had one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I just got a new video game, and a lecture from 3 different people! One from my mom, one from Joy, and one from Fabian! I hate how he and Joy think that people care about facts!

Anyways, I plugged the game into my bedroom TV, hating being out in the living room. _Taking forever, game!_ I thought to myself. It is taking an eternity to load. My twin sister walked in on me giving my TV the evil eye.

"Sis, do you know where my hair brush went?" She asked me innocently.

"No," I replied just wanting her to leave.

"What are you doing?" She ask following my gaze, and looking back at me.

"Waiting for this stupid game to load," I replied she let out a chuckle. "What?" I asked her.

"Trix, if you're give something the evil eye, at least let it be a person so they don't lock you up in an asylum." She replied. "And besides, if you're just gonna sit, at least read the instructions." She said going into the box it came in, and pulling a single piece of paper out of it. "Here," she said handing it to me. I grabbed it out of her hand, and she exited my room.

I don't read instructions, but, what else is there to do? Besides, I find it strange that a set of instructions is only one page, when with even a yoyo instruction set it could wrap around my house 150 times or more till the end. I opened it up to see that I was wrong about it being only one page, but, more like only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Joy's POV

Patricia talked me into getting some new stupid video game! I only said yes because it was named after the Egyptian god of death: Anubis.

I had to use it, I spent 40£ on it! I plugged it in to my living room TV, waiting for it to load. I took out the instructions; Fabian always thought me that you should always read the instructions first, before you do anything; though, plugging it in was quite easy, I am helpless beyond that point!

As I opened the paper, I realized that it was just one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Patricia made me buy a video game! I don't even know how to plug it in! My mom did it for me. She also showed me how to hold the controller, and put on the head set. The head set was to talk to other players, at least that's what my mom told me. The controller was quite weird. It was just a black stick that had a clear rounded top. Mom said it lights up different colors. After explaining everything to me, she left to go make dinner.

I needed the instructions! I pulled them out of the box to find that it was all just one page. I unfolded it to see only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

**THAT ONE WAS WAY LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE! DON'T WORRY, EVENTUALLY ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL COME IN! THE CHARACTERS (THAT PLAY THE GAME) INCLUDE:**

**•Nina**

**•Fabian**

**•Amber**

**•Patricia**

**•Alfie**

**•Eddie**

**•KT**

**•Joy**

**•Jerome**

**•Mara**

**•Mick**

**•Willow**

**SORRY IF THE WAYS I GET THEM ALL TO PLAY ARE WEIRD, OR STUPID. BUT, COME ON! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE TO GET AMBER TO PLAY A VIDEO GAME! I ALREADY HAVE ONE, BUT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH. SAME THING WITH FABIAN, NINA, AND JOY! THEY'RE TO...GOODY-TWO-SHOES. BUT, ANYWAY, BYE GUYS! :) REVIEW!**


	3. Amber

Amber's POV

I was headed to my extremely huge school that Daddy sent me to. It costs a lot of money to send me here. It is also freezing because it is winter, and only one week away from Winter Break. I could not wait!

We were having a Christmas party in my homeroom all day long! I couldn't wait till the end, but that was only because the last activity of the day was _Pass The Gift_.

It's this really fun game where all the boys sit in one circle, and girls sit in a different one. Each person has to bring in a gift that belongs to their same gender, something that they would give for Christmas. The teacher reads a story, and every time she says one word we'd pass it to our left, and if she said a different word, we'd pass it to the right. For example: if she says the word _the_ we'd pass the present in our hand to the person on the left, and if she says the word _it_ we'd pass the present in our hand to the person on our right. It was my favorite part of my school's holiday parties, because we did this every holiday!

* * *

_15 minuets before the final bell rings (still Amber's POV)_

* * *

We were all in the circles! Girls on one side, and boys on the other. The teacher read the story _The Night Before Christmas_. I love this story! By the time we were done, it was five minuets till the final bell **(AN: I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THAT STORY TAKES TO READ...)**.

I ended up with a big box! I shook it to see if I knew what was inside. I unwrapped the paper, to see some weird pictures on a huge box that looked like hieroglyphics, and all kinds of Egyptian stuff. I fully got off all the paper to see that it was a video game called _Legend of Anubis: Find Your Way_. Only one person in this whole school could possibly give something away like this on Christmas: Tiffany Green.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

I'm Tiffany Green. I'm the only tomboy in this whole school filled with preppy, snobby, rich kids that think they can get away with anything. My mom works at Mac Makeup, and my dad is a Pro Wrestler. I just took after my dad, instead of my mom. I never miss one of my dad's matches, but I always miss my mom's parties that boost advertising on her new products. My little sister takes after my mom, she wants to be just like her someday, and I want to be like my dad.

Today was the Christmas party in homeroom. I hated the last project because I knew I was going to end up with something girly cause I'm the only girl in this school who hates pink, never wares heels, and wouldn't care if she was rich or not; even though I am, because if both my parents.

I was right. I got a pink glitterafied pocketbook that had perfume, and makeup in it. Any girl in this room could have gave this to me. I looked around the room to see who got mine; that's the person who gave me this pink thing. I looked at everyone talking to their friends about how they loved their gifts, but my eyes stopped on Amber Millington; who was holding my gift in her hands, and looking at it with confusion. Of course, should have known...

I wanted to walk up to her, and trade back so bad, and I knew she would do that in a heart beat, but if the teacher caught us switching, she'd give us both detention. And my mom said that if I got one more detention, she'd put me in a group home, so I couldn't. I'll just give it to my little sister for Christmas; she loves this kind of stuff. The final bell rung dismissing everyone. We all ran out in a hurry.

* * *

Amber's POV

I can not believe that I got a video game from one of my classmates for Christmas! I could have gotten anybody else, but no! I had to end up with Tiffany Green's idea of fun! Video games are not fun! Shopping, and shoes, and dresses, and jewelry, and salon appointments are fun! I burst through my front door, and slammed it behind me.

"Daddy, you will not believe what happened! For my present in _Pass The Gift_, I got a stupid Egyptian themed video game!" I yelled walking into the kitchen where Daddy was.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to do with it?" He asked me as he whipped the ham from his mouth with a napkin; he was having a ham sandwich.

"I don't know, do you think we can exchange it?" I asked him with hope.

"I got a better idea! Why don't you try playing it?" He suggested, and I stood up it shock.

"WHAT?!" I ask/yelled. How could he think that is was even an _ok_ idea to play a video game?!

"Well, it's always good to try something new! Especially around the holidays, so, why not give it a go?" He replied. How can he be serious? How can he be so calm?

"Ugh! I knew you wouldn't understand!" I yelled at him, taking all of my bags up to my room.

I laid down on my bed, and took a short nap. At least, I thought it was short. When I woke up it was 12:27 a.m. I stood up and stretched. I wanted a glass of water, so I started walking for my door, but ended up kicking that stupid video game, and suddenly, I felt myself drawn to it; like I wanted, or needed to play it. I shook off the feeling, and actually got dressed for bed this time.

I put on a pink nightgown, and brushed my hair 100 times. I didn't feel tired, so I put on my slippers, and turned on the TV. I looked over at the box on the ground holding inside of it a video game; the one thing I swore I would _never_ play! But as I looked at my TV, I hadn't realized that I was already unboxing it.

I plugged it in, and set everything up. I put the head set on, and held the wand/stick thing in my hand. While it loaded, I pulled out a piece of paper from the box that I believe were the instructions. But when I opened it up, there was only one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

**SO, NOW AMBER PLAYS IT! THAT CHAPTER WAS ACTUALLY QUITE EASY TO WRITE, BUT, ANYWAY...BYE GUYS! REVIEW!**


	4. KT, the weirdo, and Willow, the geek

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BEEN A COUPLE OF CRAZY DAYS! I'M HAVING A FRIEND OVER TODAY. ANYWAY, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

KT's POV

I just got the video game I've been waiting for for 2 months! Yeah, I'm a girl, and I like video games, so what? Actually, it's more like I like Egyptian video games. I don't know why, but, I just feel a connection to them. Like, they're the closest I've got to be in love. I know, you're very confused; let me explain...

I live in a small town in New Hampshire; alone. All of my family died, and I don't have any friends because I'm shy. So, it's my only option. I always feel lonely; except when I play video games. I don't know why, but for some reason, I just feel close to my family when I play video ga–Egyptian video games. Like some sort of connection. Crazy, right!

The day it came out, I went straight to GameStop to buy it! But I ran into somebody there; literally, into somebody! We didn't bang together, and fall down; I was just leaving, and she was just coming. I was hoping nobody would see me because people judge me; I'm a girl walking out of GameStop with the new video game everyone's been talking about, of course people are going to think I'm weird!

But anyway, I can tell I'm gonna love this game! I didn't play it right when I got home; I ate supper, and went to bed. It was really late; I had to go food shopping, and pick up the mail at my PO Box. So, it's the day after, and I'm gonna play it!

I went out into my living room, which was very small, and plugged it into my TV. The screen lit up a bright sky blue color, and had a white loading icon in the center in white. I waited for it to load; but after about 2 minuets of waiting, I went into the kitchen to get a snack. I made a bowl of cereal, and walked back into the living room; it was still loading! How does a game take this long to load?! I put down my cereal, and looked in the box for the instructions; they could probably tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or you to work this stupid thing!

I pulled out a single piece of white paper; weird. I thought there would be a ton of instructions because of how long it's taking to load; the time it takes to loading usually is determined on how much there is to load. I opened the paper to see that it was shorter then I thought...actually, just one sentence:

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

* * *

Mara's POV

I was walking to my next class; science. My best friend, Willow Jenks, showed up next to me locking arms with me.

"Hey Mars!" She greeted happily; as usual.

"Hey Wills! Can't wait for the science test! How about you?" She unlocked arms with me, and faced me.

"Wait, what?! We have a science test today?!" She looked worried.

"Yeah, haven't you been paying attention for the past week?" Now that I think about it, I have noticed that she has been out of it in class; was something bothering her?

"No! I've been obsessing over the new video game coming out! I didn't have time to study, I was practicing." She explained. Ugh! Here she goes talking about that stupid video game, again! She is in love with Egyptian video games, thinks they're special in every way. I personally think she's insane; but no one has current proof of that.

"Oh Willow! I thought I told you to stop obsessing over a video game, and start to apply your self in school!" I said to her, with disappointment in my voice.

"Oh, come on Mara! I average a B in every class except Art!" She said back. It was true, she did get Bs in all her classes except art; that's the class where she gets the A+s. "Why don't you have some fun as well? I'll take you too GameStop with me after school, and we can both get the game! OMA, that will be so much fun; we can play together!" She exclaimed. Now she was jumping up and down.

"First of all...OMA?" I asked confused.

"Oh My Anubis, it's the god the game is named after." She explained.

"Oh. Ok, and second, there is no way I'm buying a video game!" I said to her, and walked into science. I sat down, and she sat down right next to me.

"Come on Mars! It will be fun! Plus, it's Egyptian..." She said. She knew I loved to learn about Egypt, and she was using that against me.

"Willow, it's just–" She cut me off.

"Please, for me?" She said. Oh no! She was using the only thing you could use to get me to agree with something! She would say 'Please, for me?' in a serious voice, but give me the puppy dog eyes; I hated it when she did this!

"Ok, fine! I'll buy the stupid video game!" I said, caving in.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, and hugged me.

"But! You can't use the 'Please, for me?' act again for a whole, 2 more months." I said to her.

"Deal!" She exclaimed, and stopped hugging me. School went on for 4 more hours until the bell rung, dismissing everyone.

* * *

After school, me and Willow were walking to, I think the name was...GameShop? I don't know, but, maybe she was right; maybe I was going to like playing an Egyptian video game, it _might_ be fun.

We arrived at the store, and I saw that the sign said GameStop; not GameShop. Whatever, it's a common mistake.

We walked inside, and up to the counter. There was a guy behind the counter that Willow smiled at.

"Hey Jimmy!" She said to him.

"Hey Willow! Welcome back. Who's your friend?" The guy asked. He had short curly black hair, and a GameStop shirt on.

"Oh, this is my friend Mara. She's buying her first video game!" Willow said to him.

"Nice to meet you Mara," He said, and put his fist out to me. Was he going to hurt me? He's just holding it there.

"Willow, what is he doing?" I asked her. She sighed. She picked up my hand, formed it into a fist, and bumped it onto his. "What was that?" I asked her.

"It was a first bump Mara," she said to me. "Sorry, she's a little new at this." Willow said turning to, I believe it was, Jimmy?

"That's alright. Uh, just go down the sixth isle, new game should be there." He replied to her.

"Thanks Jimmy!" She said, and we walked off.

"Willow, how did he know what we were here for?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Mara, I'm a geek! I come here everyday to see if they have a new game in! I've played Jimmy before, and trust me, he couldn't beet a banana at _Just Dance_!" Willow said. We giggled, and headed for the isle.

* * *

Willow took me to her house, and into her station place, which is safe to say, electronical! Her station place is a building in the woods connected to her yard. She entered a gaming competition, and won! The prize was $50,000! Her parents tried to get her to put it towards her college fund. But she insisted in putting towards just one building that was for every electronic item she had! It was huge! And had every electronic item she ever owned, bought, or had. Let me give you a preview...

• The door was opened with a keypad on the wall, but it could also be opened on her phone; the one she carries with her.

• In her computer room was a laptop, desktop, iMac, PC, Netbook, PDA, Workstation, TV computer, micro station, tablet computer, the server, and the mainframes.

• In her gaming room were 2 walls of video games, every kind of X-Box, Wii, WiiU, DS, DSI, DSIxl, 3DS, 3DSxl, every Play Station, and everything Sega.

• In her playing room she had 3 TVs, and gaming chair; you know, the ones that move, and have the speakers at your head.

• In her chat room she had a laptop, a TV screen with a video camera on it (like the one that Carly, from iCarly, has in her bedroom), and every kind of phone that exists.

• Her walls and floors look like the inside of an MP3 Player

• Ect.

As you can see, Willow is obsessed with technology; she's a total geek! Anyway, we went into her Playing Room, and plugged in both if our games into different TVs. She brought me a very comfy rolling chair and she sat in her gaming chair; right after she put on one of her gaming gloves. Her gaming gloves are these really tight gloves that show her finger tips; she wears them when she plays video games. But because this game was played with a wand, in stead of a controller, she only put on one.

While the game loaded, I said "We should read the instructions, first."

"Ughhh! Do we have to?" She complained groaning, and throwing her head back.

"It's the only proper way to do anything!" I said back to her.

"Fine," she said. We both reached inside the boxes, and pulled out the instruction; which were on a single piece of paper. I opened it up, and read the single sentence.

**Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way...**

"Um...Willow? Does yours also say...Trust Your Heart And You Will Find Your Way?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it does. Oh well!" she said, tossing the paper behind her. I put my sheet back in the box. "Lets play!" She said.

"It's still loading." I replied. Just as I said that, the game came onto a screen that looked like the inside of a tomb, and in the middle in said **PLAY**.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! NOW...EVERYONE PLAYS! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME! I'M SERIOUS, I THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY...AGAIN! I'M SO SAD! :( OK, SO, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS, THEY'RE AWESOME! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! P.S. IF YOU KNOW ANY AVRIL LAVIGNE SONGS, PLEASE PM THEM TO ME, I NEED THEM! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
